


The McAvoys

by DominicKnight



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Children, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicKnight/pseuds/DominicKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honorary grandfather, Charlie, babysits for Will and Mac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The McAvoys

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I responded to on thenewsroomprompts! Enjoy!

“Penny is already down for the night. If she cries she’ll just need a bottle or her diaper changed. She’s usually a very good sleeper.” Mac is lingering by the door, making no moves to put on her jacket and leave with will.

“Mac, your kids will be fine.” Charlie puts his hands on her shoulders. “Go enjoy a night out with your husband. We’ll be fine. Right?” The older man looks back at the coffee table where the four year old is coloring.

Will had already bid his kids good night and held Mac’s jacket out for her. “Mac, Walter and Charlie have got this. We’re going to be late.”

Mac nodded to Charlie, hugged him and whispered a brief, “Thank you,” before she slid her sleeves into the offered jacket. “Be good for your grandfather, Walter.”

“Kay,” the little boy answered, barely looking up from his coloring book.

“Come kiss your mom good night,” Will said.

Walter jumped up and rushed over to them. “Love you, mommy. Love you, daddy.” He embraced both his parents, giving them each a kiss on the cheek before he returned to his coloring book. 

“Have a good night.” Charlie beamed. He watched Will and Mac finally leave and turned to the little boy. Previous to having children, Charlie Skinner could remember how immaculate Will’s apartment looked; sleek furniture, expensive sculptures, even more expensive electronics. It was probably the least child-friendly place Charlie had ever seen.

Now the sculptures were put away, the leather couch had long since been replaced with something more comfortable, pastel baby toys and Tonka trucks scattered the floor like they had exploded from the toy chest. In the six years since Will and Mac had become ‘The McAvoys,’ Charlie had witnessed Will’s ever evolving condo change into one of the safest living spaces. Every time he thought about his two charges for the night, Charlie couldn’t hide the huge grin on his face.

He settled into the couch by Walter. “Quite the drawing you have there.” Charlie gestured to the crayons and the coloring book.

The little boy grinned, turning to look at his grandpa with his deep blue eyes. He abandoned his crayons and climbed into the older gentleman’s lap. “Grampa, I wanna story.”

Charlie helped the little boy settle into his lap, smiling as he ran his hand through the messy blonde hair. He had Will’s looks and Mac’s never-ending curiosity. Penelope was the spitting image of Mac, but Charlie was taking office bets that she would be the perfect combination of their personalities. “What’s your full name?”

“Um… Walter… Chairs McAvoy.” He looked up at his grandfather with his penetrating eyes.

“Did you know your middle name and my name are the same?” Charlie smiled at the little boy.

“No! My name’s not grampa!” Walter giggled.

“Walter Charles McAvoy. Your middle name is my first name.” He looked down at Walter, who giggled and settled into the couch. Charlie tickled him and sat back on the couch. “Okay, you wanted a story, huh?”

Walter nodded eagerly. “War stories!”

Charlie grinned. It was a secret they kept between them that the veteran would tell Walter stories of daring war heroics and leave out the gory bits. “Well… deep in the jungles of a land far away…”


End file.
